


С добрым утром!

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последствия неудачно выбранной поверхности для сна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С добрым утром!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex.  
> Благодарю K. Depressnyak за редактирование этого текста.

Звонок входящего сообщения медленно, но верно вытаскивал всячески сопротивляющееся сознание из объятий Морфея. Фрэнк обиженно застонал, почесал нос и неловко соскребся с неудобного ложа. Все же ночевать в лаборатории было не лучшей идеей. Но учитывая напряженный график, когда пришлось больше суток вести любимую железяку Сарифа по подвалам, вентиляции, канализации и одновременно расшугивать особо настырных хакеров, которые пытались проковырять дыры в собственной системе безопасности - выбор был невелик. Либо свалиться с байка где-нибудь в закоулке Детройта, на радость местных аборигенов, либо ночевать в лаборатории на диванчике, а это лежбище было явно маловато.  
  
Собрав вяло шевелящиеся спросонья мысли, Фрэнк добрался до собственного компа. Вызов от Маргулис. Оставалось радоваться, что Афина тактично долбилась в общую сеть, а не задействовала инфолинк.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Добрый день, мистер Притчард, – угу, день, вечер точнее, он же не виноват, что выбрался из-за компа лишь в пять утра. А секретарь босса как всегда сама официальность.   
– Мистер Сариф хочет вас видеть у себя в кабинете.  
– Что-то срочное? - Фрэнк провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь сбросить остатки сонливости.  
– Он не пояснял, - слегка удивленно заметила Афина.  
Ну да, конечно, как это кто-то посмел не выполнить указаний большого босса, и не явиться немедленно под ясны очи.  
– Ладно. Сейчас поднимусь.  
Фрэнк отрубил связь и направился на выход, привычным движением собирая волосы в хвост.  
  
На выходе он замешкался, запирая дверь на код, и проигнорировал удивленные взгляды торчавших рядом охранников. Ну стоят люди. Ну торчат на месте. Работа у них такая.  
В лифте он оказался один, чему был рад, потому что поддержать общение невыспавшийся Притчард был не способен. Он еще раз протер уставшие глаза. Дверь открылась, и он прямиком направился в кабинет Сарифа, махнув на ходу рукой секретарю. На лице Афины отразилось удивление, и Фрэнку стоило бы обратить на нее внимание, но он для этого слишком устал, не выспался, да и хотел как можно быстрее выяснить, чего такого срочного приспичило большому боссу.  
Дэвид восседал за своим столом и привычно крутил в ладони мячик.   
– Фрэнк! Молодец, что пришел, - он поднялся навстречу и радостно протянул ему руку.  
Впрочем, радость на лице Сарифа на глазах разбавилась большой дозой удивления.  
– Ээээ... хммм... не стоило наверное тебя беспокоить, - неуверенно сказал босс.  
"Чего?!" – теперь настала очередь Фрэнка удивленно таращить глаза, – "Босс в замешательстве? Когда это такое было?"  
Тем временем Сариф снова нацепил на лицо выражение крайней радости, чем заставил Фрэнка напрячься еще больше.  
– Я только хотел поблагодарить тебя за отличную работу. Так рад, что вы сработались, мальчики мои, – Дэвид похлопал его по плечу. Казалось, что он пытается принять какое-то решение. – Я думаю, после такой напряженной работы вам нужен отдых. Поэтому в ближайшие два дня у вас выходные.  
Фрэнк пытался вставить, что никаких таких "вас" нет, и что Адама он видеть вообще не желает, но Сариф проигнорировал его попытки открыть рот.   
– На этом всё! И чтоб с этой минуты я вас здесь не видел. Если что-нибудь случится, я вас найду.   
Фрэнк вздохнул с облегчением. В этом был весь Дэвид – работа для него прежде всего. Наблюдать такого босса было намного привычнее.   
– Спасибо, – только и мог сказать он, все еще недоумевая по поводу внезапно свалившегося счастья в виде отдыха.  
Сариф еще раз похлопал его по плечу, сияя от счастья, как начищенное блюдо, и махнул рукой на прощанье, показывая, что аудиенция закончена.  
  
Притчард в полной растерянности выполз в приемную. Афина встретила его внимательным взглядом.   
"Либо весь мир сбрендил, либо я сплю", – подумал Фрэнсис и решил проверить свою теорию.  
– Мисс Маргулис, – начал Фрэнк, пристально глядя на секретаршу. – Не подскажете, что привело мистера Сарифа в такое благодушное настроение, что он изволил дать мне и его железному дровосеку выходной?  
– Мистер Притчард, – поддержала его тон секретарь. – Думаю, вам стоит взглянуть на себя в зеркало.  
Фрэнк не уловил связи со своим вопросом, но Афина настойчиво указала ему на дверь туалетной комнаты, поэтому пришлось повиноваться. И спустя несколько мгновений оттуда донесся возмущенный вопль:  
– Да твою ж мать!  
Притчард, красный от злости и смущения, таращился на себя в зеркало и пытался найти выход, которого не было, потому что это невозможно было спутать не с чем при всем желании.  
  
На его правой щеке красовались четкие отпечатки нескольких дул Тайфуна.


End file.
